For Old Time's Sake
by xminaxx
Summary: The pair stood inquisitively underneath the darkened overhead light. Toshiro scowled because this would delay productivity, and his fukutaichou who was currently concocting a plan on how to 'change the bulb'.


"That lights out."

The pair stood inquisitively underneath the darkened overhead light. Toshiro scowled because this would delay productivity, and his fukutaichou who was currently concocting a plan on how to 'change the bulb'.

"Thanks for the update Captain Obvious." Rangiku mused with a small giggle as she left her taichou's side to retrieve her desk chair. Dragging the wooden seat to rest under the overhead light she inched him out of the way with a push of her hip.

"Do we have any light bulbs?" She questioned as she pulled herself up onto the platform and reached towards the darkened blub. Her fingertips just grazed the blub and the light began to sway. Pushing herself up onto her tip toes she was able to wrestle the bulb into her hand but a sudden feeling of hands on her hips caused her halt. Staring up at her with his trademark unhappy look was her darling taichou and boyfriend; his scowl had only seemed to deepen as she went about the task at hand.

"You're going to fall." He stated, fingers tightening on her hips to hold her steady.

"Excuse you, I am very well balanced." He had the urge to kick the legs out from under her and let her tumble to the floor but knew the crying and yelling would only lessen productivity for the rest of the day. Not to mention, he'd get an ear full at home as well.

"You tripped yesterday." He remarked, as she remembered the stumble she did take and his firm hand on her arm to stop her from falling.

"The sidewalk was uneven."

"Uh-huh."

He let the matter lie; the quicker they got this done the quicker they could get to work. She pushed herself back up onto her tiptoes and took to unscrewing the blub. It did feel a bit more secure when he was holding her. Her focus was on the light bulb but his focus was unmistaken drawn to a sight that was almost far too familiar.

He had the displeasure of being short in his early days as taichou, and the (dis)pleasure of having a taller and very well endowed fukutaichou – who enjoyed reminding him of her – _ahem_ – assets nearly every day. When his growth spurt had finally happened he left the memories of being surrounded by her buxom upper half in the dust. The days of having his head shoved between her breasts were done, gone, over with – but now his gaze was once more level with those glorious assets.

"Toshiro?" Rangiku questioned as she placed a hand gently on his head, her fingers running through his unruly white hair. "I'm up here."

Toshiro had never been a 'boob guy', that may actually have been her fault. Hitting him with her chest upon their first meeting may have ruined chests for him forever but she had never – even after they had gotten them together – seen him stare at her chest. Other guys did that, he got more enjoyment when she'd tease him with a little skin. He never did question why she had added that slit to her uniform but she just came to accept that he enjoyed it too much to complain. So it was odd when she actually had to draw his eyes up to her face and not allow them to linger on her chest.

"Enjoying the view?" She shook the dead bulb over his head and quickly – as if broken from the trance – he released her and stepped back.

"Give me that." He snapped, snatching the bulb from her hand and heading to their supply closet. She stood and waited but couldn't help but notice the flush of pink on his cheeks. He returned a moment later with a new bulb in his hand. "Let's just get this done with so we can get back to work."

His hands came to rest on her hips as he forced himself to look up at her rather than her – assets. She pushed herself up onto her tiptoes and slowly began to fit the bulb into the socket. Just then, the door to the office slid open with some fury.

"—Hitsugaya-taichou! Matsumo-" Their overeager third seat stood now shell shocked at the scene before him. He didn't see just what his fukutaichou was doing but saw his taichou nearly enveloped into her chest. The secret of their relationship hadn't exactly gotten out just yet but rumors had recently been swirling and this would only add fuel to the flames.

Toshiro released Rangiku suddenly and swirled around to face his third seat, shouting for him to get out. The action resulted in him bumping the chair ever so slightly, Rangiku began to wobble and before she knew just what had happened she was going down, face first – well chest first. Realizing in the nick of time what had happened and sensing the danger her ever heroic taichou turned to be met with an unpleasant – pleasant for every male besides Toshiro – surprise. Her chest, his face – what more needed to be said? As if to add insult to this injury his hands mistakenly grouped, cupped, grabbed – whatever you want to say – her chest as well as he pulled back.

Removing himself from the situation, he stared at her in silence for a moment. Her cheeks were pink, red even, but he – he was as red as a lobster. They had been together for a while, shared intimate moments even but this – this was different. Silence was broken by her sudden laughter. Laughter to the point she began to cry and he merely huffed and puffed. She stood quickly still laughing and finished the last turn on the bulb. Instantly light shined down over the embarrassing scene.

He turned, arms crossed over his chest. He was prepared to get to work and leave the incident in the past but she had another idea. Before she hopped down from the chair, her hands rested on his shoulder and drew him back towards her. As if déjà vu her chest surround him on either side of his ears. It was only for a moment before she pulled back and away, leaning down to kiss his cheek.

"For old time's sake." She whispered to him before bouncing off her chair and scurrying out of his arm's reach.

"Matsumoto!"

It was totally worth it – totally.


End file.
